On The Ride
by inequality
Summary: Just a quick songfic I came up with. It's just random moments in no order, just moments all messed up that Troy and Gabriella have. Please read and review!


A/N: This is just a quick one shot that I came up with (Actually, come to think of it, it's not exactly that short). It's just moments (Not in order, just all messed up) that Troy and Gabriella have. The song is 'On The Ride' by Aly and AJ. Oh, the other one is Don't Go Breaking My Heart, by Jesse McCartney and Anne Hathaway, or Elton John and Kiki Dee.

**We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok  
**

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella rushed downstairs.

"I'll get it!" She called out.

She opened the door and was face-to-face with Troy Bolton.

"Hey, Bolton," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Hi," He said.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Sure," Troy agreed.

Gabriella led him up to her room where he took out two sheets from his pocket and handed one to her.

"Who starts?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… I think I do," Troy said, reading the sheet. "You do,"

Gabriella nodded and began singing softly.

Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

Oh ooh  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh baby  
You know I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
C'mon baby it's up to us now  
Oh I think we can make it

Oh ooh  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh baby  
You know I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my   
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Oh Ooh  
You put the sparks through the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

Oh ooh  
Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh baby  
I gave you my heart

You hold the key to my heart  
Don't go breaking my

I won't go breaking  
So don't go breaking my heart (I won't never)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
No don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Oohh  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Yeah  
I won't go breaking your heart (Don't go breaking)  
No don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

They finished with smiles plastered on their faces.

**  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile  
**"No!" Troy argued. "You started this!"

"I did not!" Gabriella yelled back angrily. "You were the one that kissed her you dirty little…"

"Gabriella!" He yelled. "Just stop! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"You mean I don't matter?" She asked, her voice still loud.

"No! I don't give a damn about you any more!" He yelled angrily. "We're over! For good!"

He turned around and walked away; ignoring the fact that he had just broken Gabriella's heart.

"Troy!" Gabriella called. "Come back!"

Troy ignored her and kept walking on, through the rain. Gabriella fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She sat there, the rain soaking her right through. Her heart felt like someone had just stuck a knife right through it and twisted it round.

**  
Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
**

Troy picked Gabriella up and started tickling her.

"Troy!" She laughed. "Put me down!"

She beat her fists against his back but it was no use.

"Please?"

Troy put her down on the path and smiled.

"Now, I hope you've learned your lesson," He said. "Never smile, or laugh, or whatever at me,"

"Hey!" She said. "What kind of rule is that?"

"A Troy rule," He answered matter-of-factly.

"Haha," Gabriella said sarcastically. "You'll never catch me!"

She raced off and smiled as she looked behind her and saw Troy on her tail.

**  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feeling so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
**

Gabriella sat down on the bench. She and Troy were at the park, going for a walk.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Troy asked, pointing over to the ice cream van.

"Sure," Gabriella said, taking out her purse.

"No, no, no," Troy said. "I'll pay. Now, what do you want?"

"I'll just have a chocolate please," Gabriella said softly, looking over to the beach which was nearby.

Troy nodded and joined the end of line. He came back minutes later with a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate.

"Do you wanna go down to the beach?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded and they walked down to the beach together.

"I didn't know you liked strawberry," Gabriella commented as they walked slowly down the shore.

"I think I'm the only guy who does," He said. "I've never seen anyone other guys eat it,"

"Here," Gabriella said stopping. "Want some of mine?"

"Sure,"

Gabriella held her ice cream in front of his mouth and just as he was about to lick it, she smeared it over his nose. Troy gasped and Gabriella laughed.

"You'll get it, Montez," Troy said in an undertone.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and ran off, leaving Troy standing there with a chocolate coated nose.

**  
We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day  
**

"What do you want to watch, Kelsi?" Jason asked, standing up.

"Umm… Titanic will do," She said quietly.

By the end of the movie, Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in Troy's arms on the couch. Troy woke up in the morning and looked down to see Gabriella in his arms.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping, _He thought.

He didn't want to wake her up but, he needed to go to the toilet so he picked Gabriella up and lay her on the couch as he stood up. Gabriella woke with a start and looked up to see Troy.

"Morning," She whispered. "Where's everyone?"

"Sleeping in other rooms," He said. "I gotta go,"

"Where?"

"To the toilet,"

"Eww!" Gabriella groaned. "Just go!"

"You asked," Troy said, grinning.

Gabriella stood up and kissed Troy on the lips just before he went into the bathroom.

**  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile  
**

"Umm, Gabriella?" 

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna come to the fireworks display with me tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella responded, smiling.

"Great!" Troy said happily. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven'll be fine," Gabriella said, her heart pounding. "I'll see you then, bye,"

"You too, bye," Troy said, turning and walking down the path.

Gabriella leaned on her door, watching as Troy walked home. He turned the corner and just as Gabriella was about to open the door, someone kissed her softly and she closed her eyes. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes to find that it was Troy.

Gabriella grinned and said, "Bye,"

Troy turned around again and waved, walking back off for the second time that evening.

**  
Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
**

"Gabriella," Troy said softly. "Gabriella?"

He sat in the chair next to her bed. Gabriella had been in hospital for about 2 days because of a hit and run accident. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she looked around dazed. Her eyes opened fully when she saw Troy's eyes.

"Hey Troy," She said softly. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine; all I want to know is if you're okay?" Troy said meaningfully. "So, are you okay?"

"I feel okay," Gabriella stated. "But I feel really lazy because I can't get up,"

Troy laughed.

"So, Gabriella," Troy said. "Umm, I have something to tell you,"

"Yes, and what is it?" Gabriella asked, trying to sit up but miserably failing.

"Umm," Troy paused. "IthinkIloveyou,"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, smiling. "I didn't hear you. I think I've gone deaf."

Troy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uhh, Gabriella, all I have to say is that I really, really like you and I think that I may love you. You're beautiful and all, but I want to know if you really lo-"

He was cut short by a pair of soft lips capturing his own. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"You were drabbling," Gabriella said. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"No, no, no," Troy said.

He noticed Gabriella's sad face and smiled.

"What I meant to say was that you're mildly pretty,"

Gabriella grinned and lay back.

**  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
**

Troy sat on one of the four lounge chairs and Gabriella sat close to him.

"What are we watching?" Sharpay asked, standing by the huge stack of DVDs.

The whole gang was at the Evans twins' house, or mansion, as everyone called it. Sharpay had called everyone over for a sleepover because she was simply bored.

"Anyone?" She asked again. "Fine, I'll choose,"

She took out the Notebook and slipped the disc into the DVD player.

An hour into the movie, Chad and Gabriella were asleep. Gabriella's head lay on Troy's lap, the rest of her body curled up in a ball next to Troy. He looked down and grinned.

Soon, the movie had finished and Sharpay and Ryan had packed up, ready to go fix everyone's beds. Taylor stood up and squealed. Everyone else turned to look to her and she pointed over to the sleeping Troy and Gabriella.

"We'd better not disturb them," Kelsi said softly.

She was right. Sharpay covered them with a blanket and they headed off upstairs.

**  
No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together  
**

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "This is no time to be laughing! I mean, we are stuck in an elevator with no way to get out!"

"Calm down, Gabs!" Troy shushed. "It's not like we're gonna die,"

He engulfed her in a hug.

"You'll be safe with me," He mumbled. "I promise,"

"You promise?" Gabriella muttered into the crook of his neck.

"I promise," Troy assured her. "You have your cell phone?"

Gabriella pulled back and shook her head.

"What?!" Troy exclaimed. "The one time we need a cell phone and you don't have one! I never thought this day would come…"

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You mean we're gonna die?" She asked, horrified.

"Got'cha!" Troy exclaimed, smiling. "I have a cell, don't worry,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. He dialed a number and soon they we're out of the elevator and at Gabriella's house again.

"How do you do that?" Troy asked Gabriella as they curled up on the couch.

"How do I do what?" Gabriella asked, turning to face him.

"How do you be you? I mean, being you. You're so… unique, cool, beautiful,"

"Aww, thanks Troy," Gabriella said. "I don't know. I think it's natural,"

"God dammit," Troy cursed.

Gabriella giggled and fell back against him, smiling.

**  
Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)  
**

Troy picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Another voice on the line said.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said, carefully opening the gate to the backyard.

"Oh, hey Troy," Gabriella said, sitting down on her bed.

"You doing anything?" Troy asked, climbing up the tree silently.

"Uh, no. You?"

"Just missing you," Troy replied.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw me just 15 minutes ago. At Taylor's house. Remember?" Gabriella reminded him.

"Yeah, but, I can't stand being without you," He replied, jumping down on the verandah without noise. "Anyways, I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabriella said, standing up again.

Troy opened the door quietly but obviously not quietly enough. Gabriella turned around and smiled.

"How could I not know?" She asked.

Troy walked over to her and kissed her on the nose. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never coming down  
Never coming down  
Never coming down (from this)  
**

Nikki grabbed Troy's shirt and kissed him roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked aggressively, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Nikki shrugged and walked away, smirking. Gabriella watched this from afar and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She ran past crowds of people and round the corner.

Troy heard her heels on the tile floor and saw her just before she turned the corner. He frowned and ran towards her.

"Gabriella!" Troy called when he saw her sitting on the floor of the gym.

"Go away!" She yelled as he came up to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a caring voice.

"You!" Gabriella yelled. "You started this! You made me feel like, like, like I was actually in love!"

"Gabriella, what did I do?" Troy asked, utterly confused.

"You asked me to be with you, you asked me to go with you to the school dance, you, you, you kissed one of _them_. One of those cheerleaders!"

"No, no, Gabriella," He said, getting down on bended knee. "It was her. She came up to me and – "

"Just go!" Gabriella cried. "Please, go," 

"But, I didn't – "

"Go," Gabriella said forcefully, pointing to the door.

Troy opened his mouth once more, but closed it and stood up. He walked towards the exit and looked back, shaking his head.

**  
Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)  
**

"Gabriella!" Troy called, from below. "Can you come downstairs please?"

"I'm coming!"

She raced down the stairs and gasped once she saw the dining room. Scattered all over the floor were rose petals and on the table, there were two plates and candles.

"Troy?" Gabriella wondered, figuring out that Troy was no longer there.

Troy came out from the kitchen, wearing his brown coat and a pair of jeans, the same clothes he had when he first asked her out. He walked up to her stood close.

"Gabriella Montez. You are my light, my rock, my knight, or really, my princess, in shining armor. I love you with all my heart and I could never, ever let you go. Not now, not ever," He said, bending down onto one knee.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Gabriella? Will you marry me?" Troy asked, taking out a small black box from his pocket and opening it.

Inside lay a beautiful golden ring and Gabriella gasped again. She nodded and Troy stood up. She hugged him tightly and let go to give him a kiss.

"That's a yes right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Troy. It's a yes," Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy pulled her chair back and Gabriella sat. Three young boys walked out of the kitchen, holding one platter each and set them down on the table.

"Dinner is served," The one with a fake moustache said, bowing.

His two friends followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Troy!" Gabriella squealed. "That was so cute!"

"Well, Mrs Bolton, you're gonna be related to them soon," Troy said, opening one platter to reveal a plate of steak.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, opening another platter and taking some of the salad.

"They are my cousins," Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella laughed.

"And what did you do to get them to do this?" She asked.

"I didn't," Troy replied. "Dad did. I made the food, dad somehow bribed them to wear little suits and bring out the food. I think they got a new play station game,"

Gabriella laughed and Troy took her hand and kissed it softly.

**  
The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride**

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
